Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an attachment structure for a door lock device,
Related Art
A door lock device provided inside a vehicle door, and attached through an opening portion (a service hole) formed in a door inner panel is known.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-223410 describes an attachment method for a door lock device in which a lock device is attached to the inside of a door inner panel after an end portion of a lock cable is pulled out through an opening portion in the inner panel toward the vehicle cabin inside and joined to the lock device.
However, providing an opening portion (service hole) to a door inner panel lowers the strength of the door inner panel by a corresponding amount. It is therefore preferable not to provide an opening portion for the attachment operation of attaching the lock device to the door inner panel, from the viewpoint of strength of the door inner panel.
On the other hand, from the viewpoint of work efficiency, there is demand for attachment of the door lock device inside the vehicle door to be easy.
Another related technology is described by JP-A No. 2013-238003.